


The 70s Show sex fest

by rammbo



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough anal, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and his friends are having sex with other members of the group. You will be surprised who is doing who</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 70s Show sex fest

Eric went over to Jackie's house to see how he could keep Donna as his girlfriend.

Eric you have to stop being jealous when Donna talks to other guys.

I can't help it Jackie I love her she should only be with me.

You will lose her because you're jealous dick head.

Least I never cheated on her like Kelso did with you little stuck up fucking bitch so kiss my ass.

Michael is just a fucking whore for every girl in Point Place. I am not a stuck up bitch Eric.

Maybe you are a lousey fuck Jackie and thats why Kelso dumped you or maybe that you are a lousy cock sucker. All you rich bitches are all talk and no action. Bitching is what you do best Jackie so you can't fuck or suck cock well. Hell I bet my Grandmother can out suck you.

FUCK YOU ERIC FORMAN I AM THEE HOTTEST FUCK IN POINT PLACE !!!. Every guy would want me if they knew how great I am to fuck. Plus I can suck on a guys pecker better than your whore of a sister Laurie can.

Prove it you rich bitch slut, i bet you can't even deep throat my cock. Because Donna can't even do it. You don't stand a chance in doing it you fucking bitch.

Ericc if I can deepthroat Michaels little pecker then I can do it to yours too. If I can't then you can fuck me in my butthole Michael has been begging me to let him do my little butt for a long time.

Then prove it you stuck up rich bitch. Get on your knees were you belong and suck my cock you fucking slut. Let's see if you know how to use that mouth of yours besides bitching all the time you little fucking cunt

Eric I never heard you talk like this before, now to see how fast I can take care if your tiny pecker. FUCK ME ERIC FORMAN YOU ARE FUCKING BIGGER THAN A HORSE !!!!. How can you walk with that thing between your legs.

Then suck on it you rich stuck up bitch and lest see how good you are. Now blow me you fucking bitch. That's it don't stop sucking me bitch, you are a fucking whore for my cock. You are a very good cock sucking whore, I bet you started to suck cock in grade school.

Oh Eric you are turning me on with this dirty talk I am getting so wet. I don't think I can deep throat your giant pecker Eric. It's to long and so thick, this must shut Donna up for a long time.

Do the best you can slut and suck my balls first, OH YEAH YOUR TOUNG FEELS SO GOOD ON MY BALLS !!!!. Keep sucking them and stroke my fucking cock. That's it you are doing a great job I bet your cunt if a mother taught you how to suck a guys balls and cock.

I am so wet Eric I never been this wet before, I never sucked on a guys pecker thats so big before. Michael is only five nches long and he can't satisfy me with it, but with your giant pecker you can. Now I have to use all my pecker sucking skills to deep throat you because I really don't want this giant pecker of yours up my tush. It will hurt like a mother fucker

Fuck you are a great cock sucker even better than Donna. Hell I bet even better than my whore of a sister Laurie. That's it rub that fucking cunt of yours. Take of that blouse off I want to see those tiny tits you have. Very nice tits I have to say and just keep using your mouth to suck me. FUCK Jackie you can suck my cock any day of the week.

Thank you EricI love sucking on a guys pecker, one time when Fez was passed out I sucked him off. He even came in my mouth and I swallowed the entire load. Your nads tasted so good I enjoyed sucking on them.

I am sure I can set up a suck off for you, I will make sure Kelso watches as you suck off at lest say twenty guys and they all will come in your mouth and we will gangbang you too. Looks like your cute ass is mine, you only have half my cock down your throat. Here I cum Jackie UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

FUCK ERIC I WAS GAGGING ON YOUR SPERM !!!! If you hadn't push more of your pecker down my throat I would of spit it out. I never knew a guy could shoot so much. Your sperm was so tasty I loved it, I want it everyday from now on.

Yes I do come a lot and often and now before I fuck your asshole I want your fucking tiny cunt. I am going to fuck you on your parents bed. Now get that tight ass of yours on the bed SPANK SPANK.

Yes Eric what ever you say I want to please you anyway I can.

Now take off all your clothes and get on the bed and spread your legs I'm going down on you like no one has before.

Michael has never done this to me before, he says it's disgusting to eat a girl's pussy.

Kelso is a fucking fool eating a girls cunt is one of the greatest things to do. I have to say Jackie you have one very hairy cunt. Now to eat it out and you will love being eaten out.

OH ERIC THAT FEELS SO GOOD DON'T STOP KEEP LICKING ME !!!. DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP LICKING ME GO DEEPER. STICK YOUR TOUNGE ALL THE WAY INTO MY TWAT !!!!. MY TINY TWAT IS SO WET. OH FUCK ERIC YOU EAT ME OUT EVERYDAY !!!. DON'T STOP SQUEEZING MY TIGHT LITTLE ASS, I LOVE IT BEING SQUEEZED SO MUCH !!!!.

Told you would love having your cunt eatan out you little bitch. Now I am not stopping tell you cum like the slut you are. 

DON'T STOP YOU BASTARD I NEED TO CUM, OH YES YOUR TONGUE FEELS SO GREAT !!! YOU CAN LICK MY TWAT ANY DAY ERIC, OH FUCK ME I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!.

You have one tasty cunt Jackie now to suck those hot little tits of yours. 

OH ERIC YOU ARE A GREAT LOVER I NEVER HAD ANYONE FINGER MY PUSSY NOT EVEN ME !!!!. You are sucking my tits so good, easy on bitting my nipples they are so tender. You are a great lover Eric Foreman. Donna is a stupid bitch for dumping you. Fuck me with your fingers I love how the feel in me. I am so damm wet right now I never been this wet before.

Hell Jackie I can't see my finger slide in your tiny hairy cunt. But you are so wet and very warm and now it's time to fuck you. Ms. Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart.

ERIC I AM CUMMING AGAIN OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!. Oh yes Eric fuck me with that giant pecker of yours, I need it so bad oh please fuck me. I have to have it in my fucking wet twat put every fucking inch in me,

DAMM Jackie your cunt is so fucking tight Kelso must have a pencil dick. Your cunt is like a vurgin cunt being fucked for the first time. I am going to fuck your brains out.

OH ERIC GO SLOW YOUR FUCKING PECKER IS STRETCHING ME SO WIDE !!!! I FINALLY HAVE A REAL PECKER IN ME NOW, IT FEELS SO GOOD I WANT ALL OF IT IN MY HORNY WET TWAT ERIC FOREMAN !!!!. MAKE ME A WHORE FOR YOUR GIANT PECKER !!!!. OH YEAH I LOVE YOU FUCKING ME THIS WAY ERIC DON'T STOP KEEP FUCKING ME !!!!. I AM YOUR WHORE NOW ERIC DON'T STOP FUCKING ME !!!.

FUCK JACKIE YOU ARE A HOT FUCK ALRIGHT YOUR CUNT IS CLAMPED TIGHTER THAN EVER ON MY COCK !!!!. I AM GOING TO FUCK YOU EVEN FASTER NOW YOU FUCKING RICH BITCH WHORE !!!!. DAMM YOUR CUNT IS GETTING EVEN TIGHTER ON MY COCK !!!!.

OH GAWD ERIC NO SLOW DOWN MY TWAT HAS NEVER BEEN FUCKED THIS HARD OR FAST BEFORE !!!!. MY TWAT CAN'T TAKE BEING RAMMED THIS WAY ERIC !!!!. YOU ARE FUCKING THE HELL OUT OF ME !!! MY HORNY TWAT HAS NEVER BEEN FUCKED LIKE THIS SO BEFORE !!

YOUR CUNT IS NEARLY CRUSHING MY COCK YOU FUCKING BITCH !!!. GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING LEGS NOW SO I CAN FUCK YOUR CUNT EVEN FASTER !!!!.

FUCK ERIC YOU DAMM BASTARD YOU ARE FUCKING THE HELL OUT OF MY POOR TWAT !!!!. I LOVE BEING FUCKED LIKE A DIRTY SLUT SO FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME YOU BASTARD. FUCK I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH !!!! 

I AM CUMMING JACKIE UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. HELL YOUR CUNT IS MILKING MY COCK FOR ALL ITS CUM.

OH GAWD ERIC HOLD ME DON'T LEAVE MY HORNY TWAT JUST YET !!!!. Your pecker feels so good in me. I never want to be with out it i have to fuck it everyday for the rest of my life.

Well since you have a death grip on my ass I can't leave your hot cunt. Looks like your nipples need some attention. 

FUCK ERIC YOU ARE BITTING MY NIPPLES SO HARD !!!. OWWWW TO HARD ERIC OH THAT'S BETTER !!!! SUCK MY TITS LIKE THAT!!!. Donna is a stupid bitch for dumping you, that red head cunt can't have you now. You are mine now and I am not giving you up.

Now it's time I get your dirty cherry so get on your hands and knees. Since you are a bitch I am going to fuck you like a bitch. 

Oh fuck I forgot that you were going to fuck my tiny butthole. Oh please Eric be gentle with my butthole it's so tiny and you are as thick as a coke a can. Promise me Eric you will go easy on me.

Don't worry bitch I will be easy on your tiny asshole. First I need to get some lube for you, say your mom's cold cream will work. Say Jackie do you think your fucking bitch of a mom would let me fuck her asshole too.

Oh Eric you are a pervert wanting to fuck my mommy. Say that feels funny you putting your finger in my butthole. I bet Donna likes it up the butt alot.

Fuck Jackie that's why she broke up with me she wouldn't let me sodomize her. She says being butt fucked is disgusting and perverse. But it's great

Suck my cock clean of your cunt jizz and get me nice and hard. That's good now to pop your dirty cherry. Get some cold cream on my cock and to spread your sweet asscheeks. Here I come bitch say goodbye to your final cherry.

FUCK ERIC YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO GO SLOW !!!!. DID YOU HAVE TO PUT YOUR ENTIRE PECKER IN MY BUTTHOLE ALL AT ONCE !!!!. YOU ARE RIPPING MY BUTTHOLE TO SHREDS YOU FUCKER !!!!!.

I only put the head of my cock into your asshole Jackie. You are one super tight ass bitch is all.

If that's just your pecker head then I am one totally fucked bitch

That you are my tiny bitch and now to put even more of my cock into your tiny asshole. Oh yeah nothing is better than fucking a tiny virgin asshole.

OH GAWD ERIC YOU ARE RIPPING ME A NEW BUTTHOLE, I AM LOOSEING MY FUCKING MIND YOU FUCKING BASTARD !!!!. I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE THAT FUCKING PECKER IS TO MUCH FOR ME !!!. SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW !!!.

You are going to take it all tell my balls are slapping your cunt !!!. Now I am going all the way into your asshole bitch.

OWWWW YOU ARE PULLING ON MY HAIR TOO HARD ERIC STOP PULLING ON IT !!!. FUCK ERIC YOU CAN'T PUT ANYMORE OF YOUR PECKER IN MY BUTTHOLE, YOU ARE TOO THICK FOR IT !!!!. OH GAWD MY BUTTHOLE IS ON FIRE THE PAIN IS TOO MUCH FOR ME !!!!.

Why you screaming bitch my cock is just a average size cock. You just need to relax your asshole about.

AVERAGE MY FUCKING ASS ONLY ARE BIGGER THAN A FUCKING HORSE ERIC !!!. FUCK ME I THINK YOUR PECKER IS IN MY THROAT RIGHT NOW !!!. ERIC YOU ARE KILLING ME WITH THAT GIANT PECKER OF YOURS !!!!.

I am balls fucking deep into you now you spoiled bitch and now to fuck you with long strokes. I just love fucking your tiny asshole Jackie.

FUCK ME FUCK ME OH GAWD OH FUCKING GAWD YOU ARE A ANIMAL ERIC FOREMAN !!!!. I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!. MY BUTTHOLE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN !!!!.

HERE I CUM YOU TINY STUCK UP BITCH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. Now I am going to let you fuck your asshole with my cock still in it.

Eric you are so nasty making me screw my own butthole with your large prick. Fuck you are really finger8ng my horny wet twat. Fuck I cumming OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!.

Well Jackie I will see you later and if you want I will be happy to fuck you again.

Oh Eric you can fuck me anytime you want to see you later my wonderful lover.

MEANWHILE AT THE KELSO HOME.

Donna went over to the Kelso home to see Casey Kelso.Donna wanted to see if he should be her boyfriend or Eric should be her boyfriend. She brought with her two miniature baseball bats. One of the bats had been in her wet snatch and she came all over it. The other one was not into her snatch. She was going to give it to Michael. Donna walked past Casey's bedroom. She looked into the room thru the parted drapes.

She was shocked to see Michael sucking on Casey's cock. Then he bent over a desk and Casey started to fuck his younger brother in the ass. She couldn't believe the Kelso brother's were a couple of fudge packers. Donna watched tell Casey came into Michael's asshole. Then she went inside the house and took the the virgin baseball bat and rammed it into Casey asshole.

OWWWWWWWWWWWW WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPEING ????

I will tell you what is happening Casey Kelso you fagot I am packing your goddam fudge. Like you and your brother like doing to each other. I thought you liked me but all you were doing was using me. So people didn't think you a fagot you fudge packer. 

Pinciotti let me explain OWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE CRUSHING MY NUTS !!!!.

I SHOULD RIP YOUR FUCKING NUTS OFF FOR MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL !!!!.

Hey Kelso do you like packing your big brother's fudge hole. I thought you like girls since you fuck ever girl you can. 

I never did Casey he just does mine, I like both guys and girls Donna !!!!.

Smell this fag thats my cunt juice see what you are missing. Get out your brothers asshole kneel infront of the bed. Now Michael take Casey's asshole and you Casey suck my bat clean. 

FUCK MIKE NOT SO HARD YOU ARE TEARING ME A NEW ASSHOLE 7p7YOU FUCKER !!!!.

I always wanted to fuck someone in the ass. I fucking love it.

See my pussy smell it fagot, see how good it smells. Now lick it and see what you are missing. You are a terrible pussy licker bet you lick ass better than my hot pussy. Kelso show your brother how to lick a girls pussy.

Sorry Donna but I don't eat pussy its so disgusting.

Either eat me out or I will smother your brother with it. Fuck you are juat as bad as your brother, hell I bet you two can't suck on my titty's well. Both of you suck one of my titty's each. If you don't do a good job I am crushing your damm nuts.

I always wanted to suck on your big tits Donna.

Dang Pinciotti your big tits are so soft.

That's it you fudge packers keep suckin my tits, keep it up and you two might get to fuck me. Keep sucking them boys and suck on my nipples too.. While I buttfuck you both with these bats . That's it finger my hot pussy both of you. I can tell you really like my bats in your assholes.

You are so wet Donna.

He is right Pinciotti you are very wet.

That am and your fucking dicks are so hard you like me screwing your asshole. 

I am cumming Donna UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH

Me too Pinciotti UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH.

Damm can't you to fags control yourselfs you both came all over my legs. Now you two lick my legs and my bats stay in your assholes. That's it get your cum off me, that's good boys. Now Casey lay on the bed.

Why should I do that Pinciotti ???.

To show you what you been missing by not fucking girls. Now lay back so I can ride your dick and you will never forget my hot pussy.

Pinciotti easy you are riding me too hard you over sexed bitch.. I never been in a girls cunt before

That's right I am and shut up and take it like a man. WHAT THE FUCK KELSO I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD FUCK ME !!!!. SPECIALTY IN MY virgin ASSHOLE !!!!. Eric is always wanting to fuck it.

OH PLEASE DONNA LET ME HAVE YOUR ASSHOLE, JACKIE WON'T LET ME HAVE HER'S !!!!!. OH PLEASE LET ME FUCK-YOUR SWEET ASS !!!.

Well your dick is thin as a pencil, unlike Eric's giant dick it's the thick as a coke a cola bottle. So you can fuck my ass but lube me up first but if you hurt me I will rip you and your brother's nuts off. Infact lick my asshole first before you fuck it. FUCK ME KELSO YOU REALLY WANT MY ASSHOLE THATS FOR SURE !!!!. That's it you fag lick my tight asshole, get it nice and wet you fucker.

DAMM Pinciotti your fucking cunt is squeezing the hell out of my cock. You are one tight ass bitch.

OH DONNA YOUR ASSHOLE TASTED SO GOOD AND NOW TO FUCK IT !!!!. YOU ARE RIGHT CASEY SHE IS A TIGHT ASS BITCH !!!!. HER ASSHOLE IS SO FUCKING GREAT I WANT TO FUCK IT EVERYDAY !!!!. Jackie won't let me fuck her in the ass.

Come on you fuckers fuck me fuck me fuck me, I love being double teamed by you two. Your fucking cocks are so hard. FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME YOU BASTARS !!!!. I NEED YOUR HARD DICK'S SPAMMING MY HOT PUSSY !!!!

What Donna didn't know was that Eric came over to Michael's Kelso home to tell his pal he just fucked his ex girlfriend Jackie in her pussy and ass and that Jackie was his whore now. But Eric was shocked to see his ex girlfriend Donna getting double fucked by the Kelso brother's. He took off for home.

I am cumming Pinciotti UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

Me too Donna UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!!.

I am cumming to you fucking FAGS OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!. That was good guys and I think I should buttfuck you both. So get over to that desk and bend over. Good let's see what I can use on you two, this will be perfect.

Fuck me Donna what you got in my damm asshole ????.

Damm Pinciotti is that a coke bottle you putting in my asshole you kinky bitch ????.

Yes it is Casey and Michael and you both love it I can tell both your dicks are getting hard. 

FUCK ME FASTER DONNA PUT THE WHOLE THING IN ME !!!!.

OH PINCIOTTI I LOVE THAT BOTTLE UP MY ASSHOLE GIVE IT ALL TO ME YOU FUCKING WHORE. FUCK THE HELL OUT IF MY ASSHOLE YOU REDHEADED FUCKING WHORE !!!!.

Yeah Donna you are the best whore I ever had and I am sure lots of guys will want to fuck your cunt and ass. 

I am not a whore you too so shut up or you will regret calling me one.

Oh Donna there is nothing wrong being a fucking whore, Laurie is a good whore like you are.

Just admit it Pinciotti you are a whore and you love fucking guys hell I bet you are a carpet muncher too.

THATS IT YOU TO I AM NOT A FUCKING WHORE SO TAKE THIS !!!!.

OWWWWWWWWWWWW DONNA PULL IT OUT, I THINK YOU RIPPED MY ASSHOLE DONNA YOU FUCKING BITCH !!!!. 

FUCK ME PINCIOTTI GET THAT BOTTLE OUT OF MY ASSHOLE !!!!.

No can do guys those bottles are all the way up your assholes. That's calling me a whore and say hi to Mrs. Foreman when you go to the hospital. Say what do we have here photos of you sucking each other dicks. I think everyone will want to see them bye fudge packers.

OVER AT THE FORMANS HOME..

Fez he was playing basketball and he missed the hoop and the ball went into the Pinciotti backyard. Fez went in there yard to get it and he stopped dead in his tracks to see Tina Pinciotti. Donna's 14 year old sister laying on the grass naked as the day she was born. He could tell she was asleep.

So Fez went closer to her and was looking at her very pink red hair pussy. Being the horniest virgin in Point Place he started to touch Tina's pussy.

OH SHE IS SO SOFT AND SO WARM I LOVE HOW SHE FEELS !!!!. I bet she taste like sweet strawberries.

So Fez started to lick Tina's young pussy and he loved how she tasted.

Oh she is so sweet, I love licking her pink twat.

Say what is going on ???.

Oh hi Tina just giving you some pleasure.

Oh it's you Fez, you sure are don't stop keep giving me pleasure. OH FEZ YOUR TONGUE FEELS SO MAGICAL IN MY CUNT !!!!. GO DEEPER FEZ GO DEEPER !!!.

OH TINA YOU TASTE LIKE PURE HONEY MY SEXY ANGEL !!!!.

OH FEZ I AM CUMMING YES YES YES YES YES OH YES !!!!. THAT WAS GREAT AND NOW IT'S MY TURN TO GIVE YOU SOME PLEASURE !!!!.

OH PLEASE DO TINA, I need some pleasure right now please give me some. My Tina you sure are sucking my dick so very good.

I learned from Donna when she would suck on Eric's weiner, I would spy on them all the time. Donna loves sucking on Eric's weiner.

Keep sucking on me Tina you are so very good at sucking me. OH TINA I IS CUMMING TO YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!. I am still hard as steel Tina

I love how your spunk tasted, I can see why sis likes sucking so a weiner so much. Put your big weiner in my wet cunt Fez screw my brains out, like Eric does to my sister. OH YES FEZ I NEED ALL OF IT IN ME PUT IT ALL IN ME !!!!.

OH WOW TINA YOU ARE SO TIGHT, I AM YOUR FIRST RIGHT ???.

YOU BET YOUR CUTE BUTT I AM FEZ MY BIG STUD !!!!. YOUR BIG WEINER FEELS SO GOOD IN MY WET CUNT!!!!. 

My dick loves how soft your twat feels wrapped around it. Now to break your sweet virginity blossom. Here i come Tina right now oh yes I did it i broke your virginity blossom.

OH YES YOU DID FEZ KEEP SCREWING ME YOU STUD !!!!. I love your big wonderful weiner inside of me. Don't stop keep giving it to me, I need you all in me.

Kiss me my sexy TINA MFFF MFFF MFFF MFFF, you are a great kisser.

So are you my handsome stud. I am cumming again Oh YES YES YES YES YES YES !!!!!.

FUCK ME TINA I AM CUMMING TOO OH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH !!!!. You make me feel so good my sexy angel.

So do I my handsome stud oh Fez oh please keep screwing me I love it so much.

I never want to stop either and I want to love you as I suck your cute little boobies.

OH YES suck on my tiny tits, that's it nibble on my nipples like that.screwe faster stud screw me faster.

Donna came home and heard her sisters voice in the back yard. She was shocked to see her friend Fez fucking her little sister.

FEZ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING FUCKING MY LITTLE SISTER !!!!. GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD !!!!.

I LIKE LOVING YOUR SISTER SHE IS THE BEST I EVER HAD !!!;.

GO AWAY DONNA I AM ENJOYING FEZ SCREWING ME. HE IS MY STUD GO FIND ERIC OR WHO EVER AND SCREW THEM !!!!. Fez is my guy and you can't have his fucking big weiner it belongs to me.

FEZ GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER !!!!.

NO DONNA GO AWAY RIGHT NOW FEZ, ME IS LOVING TINA !!!

While Donna tried to get Fez off her sister Tins, she didn't see Eric come up behind her. He had a tennis racket in his hands. He drew it back and with all of his strength he hit Donna as hard as he could right on the ass. Donna screamed out in pain and fell on the grass OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!.

YOU FUCKING WHORE DONNA CHEATING ON ME WITH CASEY AND MICHAEL KELSO. HOW MUCH DID THEY PAY YOU TO FUCK THEM !!!!. I SEE YOU LET THEM FUCK YOU UP THE ASS. BUT NOT ME YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND.YOU REDHEADED WHORE, I SHOULD BEAT YOUR FUCKING ASS FOR CHEATING ON ME !!!!. 

I AM SO SORRY ERIC IT JUST HAPPENED BUT THE KELSO'S ARE A PAIR OF FUDGE PACKERS !!!!.

SO WHAT YOU WHORE I WILL FUCK YOUR LITTLE SISTER IN FRONT OF YOU TO TEACH YOU A LESSON !!!!. I WILL START WILL HER ASSHOLE FIRST !!!!.

Eric you can't you are too big for her, you will kill her with that large dick of yours. 

Say Fez can I fuck Tina too after you cum in her snatch.

Fez don't cum in Tina's pussy she is not on the pill.

Too late sis he already has filled my twat with his hot cum. I hope to have his babies Donna, I would love that.

Let me get ready for Tina's hot snatch.

Fuck Eric you have a super big weiner there no wonder my sister don't want that up her poophole.

Yes Eric you big like a horse.

Suck me first Tina that's it get me nice and wet. Say Donna she sucks my cock better than you can. From the look on Fez face she is a good fuck too.

Oh Eric she is the best I ever had in my life. I don't want anyone else.

Bet she is the only one you had my friend. Now my turn to fuck her.

ERIC DON'T FUCK MY LITTLE SISTER OK OK YOU CAN FUCK MY ASSHOLE, JUST DON'T FUCK TINA !!!!.

Ok you cheating whore Donna you got it, I am going to fuck you better than the Kelso brother's can. I see you left your panties at their house you fucking bitch. Here it comes you fucking redhead cheating whore !!!!.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ERIC DON'T FUCK ME DRY, USE SOME FUCKING LUBE !!!!. YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU ARE HURTING ME. STOP IT OWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!. PULL IT OUT I CAN'T TAKE IT !!!!!. YOU ARE RIPPING ME IN HALF YOU FUCKER, GET YOUR DICK OUT OF MY ASSHOLE !!!!.

Fuck Donna Jackie didn't scream this loud when I fucked her tiny shithole !!!!. She loved it when I put my entire cock in her ass..

ERIC FOREMAN YOU BASTARD YOU FUCKED JACKIE BURKHART IN THE ASSHOLE WITH YOUR GIANT DICK ????. YOU CHEATED ON ME FIRST !!!!. 

You are one tight ass bitch Donna Pinciotti, I just knew you love it up the ass. Bet my cock is better than the Kelso brother's cocks.

Eric you need to stop fucking my asshole, I could barely feel Kelso dick in me. He is not as OH FUCK DONT PUT ANYMORE INTO ME, HE IS NOT AS THICK AS YOU ARE. GOD YOU ARE RIPPING ME IN HALF !!!!.

I AM CUMMING TINA OH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH !!!!.

ME TOO FEZ OH YES YES YES YES YES !!!!.

NO FEZ NOT AGAIN YOU CAN GET HER PREGNANT !!!!.

Slide over here Tina and put your snatch in front of Donna's face. Good girl and now Donna since you think Fez knocked your sister up. Then you can just lick her snatch out clean.

Eric don't make me do that it's wrong, I won't do it.

If you don't then I will rip out your snatch hair and make sure everyone knows you are a bigger whore than my sister Laurie is. It looks like your little sister don't mind you licking her snatch out .

I want to see how it's like to have a girl lick my cunt. Since my big sister is always licking that Burkhart bitches cunt all the time when she is not sucking your weiner or screwing you Eric.

OK OK I WILL LICK HER PUSSY JUST GET OUT OF MY ASSHOLE OH PLEASE !!!! DON'T GO ANY DEEPER YOUR DICK IS RIPPING ME IN TWO !!!!.

I will stay in your shithole tell you eat out your sister's cunt and I am balls deep into your ass.

She is really licking my cunt don't stop sis keep it up. I can see why Burkhart likes it so much. Hey Fez my stud I want to suck your weiner again as my sister licks me clean.

Hey Fez these Pinciotti sisters sure know how to suck and fuck. Since Donna is such a whore I bet you could fuck her too.

Oh Eric you are right about that I loved making love with Tina. She is my strawberry angel and she taste like strawberrys too.i don't want anyone else but her to love.

That's great Fez old pal, oh fuck I am cumming UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. Hell looks like Tina is cumming to.

She sure is Eric, OH TINA I AM CUMMING TOO OH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH !!!!. YOU ARE THE BEST MY ANGEL !!!!.

So are you too my handsome stud so are you.

Very good Donna you made your sister cum and now to get out of your shithole. You are not done tell you suck my cock clean. 

Please Eric don't degrade me anymore, I am sorry I got fucked by the Kelso brother's. I don't see how you didn't kill Jackie fucking her asshole. You nearly killed me, I guess I have to suck your cock that was just up my ass.

Yes you do since you cheated on me with Jackie first. So get to sucking me then Donna The Whore Pinciotti.

Eric I want you in my poophole too. Donna came so much when you did her.

Ok Tina if you want it in your tiny shithole fine by me.

Eric don't do it you will kill her with that dick of yours in her.

Here Donna why don't you fuck yourself with this tennis racket up your snatch. 

ERIC NOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCK IT'S STUCK IN MY PUSSY, I CAN'T GET IT OUT OF ME !!!!.

Since you are so tiny Tina I will need some lube for you be right back. 

Don't do it Tina it will hurt like hell.

We will see big sis go back to screwing that racket.

Ok Fez put Tina on top of you we are going to fuck her at the same time. Now to lube her up with motor oil. 

OH Eric your finger feels so weird in my poophole but I like it. Are you going to put your weiner in me now ???.

Here I come Tina get ready to have my large cock invade your shithole.

Go easy on her Eric oh please.

No problem Fez no problem. FUCK ME SHE IS SUPER TIGHT !!!!.

OH FUCK ERIC YOU ARE FILLING MY POOPHOLE SO MUCH !!!!. I FUCKING LOVE IT I WANT IT ALL IN ME GIVE ME YOUR ENTIRE WIENER !!!!. I LOVE IT GIVE ME MORE ERIC I LOVE IT. Your wiener is stretching me so wide Eric I love it the pain is wonderful.

Who would if thought I be fucking my girlfriends baby sister up her shithole !!!!. She loves it so much too hope I can fuck you again Tina.

Oh yes you can Eric as long as my handsome stud says it's ok.

Ok but only Eric I don't want you to be a whore like Donna is my angel.

FUCK finely I am all the way up your shithole and now to fuck the shit out of you. Fez if you can get the tennis racket out of Donna cheating snatch you can fuck her.

Oh thank you Eric I would like that very much.

Go faster Eric go faster. I love it up my pooper so much. 

UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH here is my cum load Tina. 

Thank you Eric that was great and you can screw my poophole anytime you wany too.

OWWWWWWWWWWV FEZ YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU HURT MY POOR PUSSY BY RIPPING THAT RACKET OUT OF ME !!!!.

Oh Donna i wanted to fuck you since i first seen you. You are so wet inside your horny pussy

Eric come and fuck my horny cunt i want your big wiener in me now.

You got it Tina and get reading for me to fuck your brains out.

ERIC DON'T FUCK MY BABY SISTER OH PLEASE DON'T !!!!. FEZ GET OUT OF MY PUSSY I DIDNT SAY YOU COULD FUCK ME !!!!.

Eric saysi can screw you Donna so i will do it. Your twat is so wet my cock loves screwing your redhair twat. I can screw you everyday and not get tired of it.

OH ERIC YOUR GIANT WIENER IS FILLING ME UP SO MUCH !!!!. Give it all to me screw me likea cheap slut Eric. OH YES SCREW ME FASTER SCREW ME FASTER. I LOVE YOUR GIANT WEINER ERIC FOREMAN !!!!.

DAMM TINA YOU ARE SO FUCKING TIGHT I CAN BARLEY GET INTO YOUR TINY CUNT. FUCK I LOVE. YOUR TIGHT CUNT TINA !!!!. 

OH DONNA YOU ARE A GOOD WHORE LIKE LAURIE FOREMAN IS !!!!..

I AM NOT A FUCKING WHORE FEZ SO GO FUCK YOUR SELF !!!!

No Donna like fucking and my lovley Tina.

Eric and Tina came together and Fez and Donna came together also.

DOWN IN THE FORMANS BASEMENT NOW

Steven Hyde was sitting on the couch when the door opened and 2 guys carried Laurie Foreman in naked as the day she was born. He saw that Laurie had a bottle stuck up her snatch.

Hey does she live here ???.

Hey man yes she does and why is she naked and have a bottle in her beaver hole.

Well our frat house and another frat house gangbang her in the end zone of the football field. Oh the bottle was to make sure she kept all our jism in her. Were do you want her ???, we figured we better bring her home. Here is some photos of her gangbang last night. She is pretty worn out from all the guys she sucked and fucked. She can hardly walk or speak, but she is thee greatest whore in Point Place that's for sure.

There must be 50 guys in these photos, fuck Laurie you are a damm whore. Just lay her down on the spool. 

Oh here is 50 dollars we figured she earned it.

Sorry Laura you are not a whore but a cheap ass hooker. Ok guys see you later, look at you fucking bitch. You get gangbang by 50 guys and only made 50 bucks. Wait tell Red sees you like this, he is going to put his foot up your ass or beaver hole.

No Hyde you need to get me up stairs so he doesn't see me like this. You can fuck me too if you want to, just so Red don't see me like this. I need something to drink, get me something to drink.

This will do for you Laurie, that's it drink it all the way down.

What was in that bottle Hyde.

Just your cum and the guys cum that was shot in to your beaver hole. I think I will fuck you since everyone else has had you. U think the only guys you haven't fucked are Fez Red and Eric. Now suck me you fucking two-bit whore. I thought you would be a better cock sucker after all the cocks you sucked off. Come on bitch suck me and rub yourself like the whore you are. 

OWWWWWWWWWWWW my jaw is so sore I never sucked so many cocks at one time before in my life.

That's it Laurie finger yourself faster let me see you make yourself cum.

I am so sore from being gangbang It hurts to touch my pussy. 

Tuff bitch I want to see you make yourself cum like the fucking whore you are. That's it I can tell you are getting closer.

I am so fucking sore but I am cumming OWWWW OH OWWW OH OWWW OH OWWW OH OWWW OH OWWW OH OWWW !!!!.

Very good now get me hard so I can fuck your beaver hole.That's it you fucking whore suck me you love sucking dick don't you. Bet your beaver gets really wet when you do that.

Just fuck me and get it over with already Hyde, I am so sore all-over. OWWWWW MY PUSSY FUCKING HURTS SO BAD !!!!.

Now to turn you over and fuck you like the bitch you are. You are so wet from all that sperm you took in your fucking beaver hole.

Just hurry up I can't take much more of getting fucked Hyde.

I think i will make you my personal whore for a while. Bet those guys fucked your asshole real good too. 

I am not into getting my butt fucked by anyone. 

Hyde what the hell you are doing ????.

Oh hey Forman just fucking your sister, did you know she is a hooker now. She got gangbang by 2 frat houses and she made 50 bucks from it. Here are the photos to prove it.

Laurie you are a fucking hooker now, I thought you being a whore was bad enough. Mom and dad will fucking die once they find out that you are a hooker now.

Eric you can't tell them they will throw me out of the house.

Hyde did you pay to fuck my sister ????.

No Forman I haven't don't have any money on me.

Ok I will pay your fee but there is only one guy you can fuck for free Laurie. That's me so get to sucking my cock you fucking cunt.

Eric I can't you are my brother it's wrong, get that dick away from me you bastard. You will rip my mouth in two. My jaw hurts so bad Eric please don't make me suck your dick. Ok here is 5 dollars so I paid for your ass. If you don't then mom and dad will see these photos.

FUCK Forman you are a nasty mother fucker, so is Laurie she is really sucking your dick.

Come on you bitch suck my cock, I bet you can do better than that. Let's see if you can deep throat me. I want your nose in my shorthairs you fucking cunt. 

Damm Forman I think she is choking on your dick. She is squirming around like crazy, I am cumming in this bitch fucking theoat !!!!.

Get ready you fucking cunt here I come, oh yes your cunt is so fucking wet!!!!.

HYDE STOP MY BROTHER HE IS GOING TO RIP MY PUSSY TO SHREDS WITH HIS MONSTER SIZE DICK !!!!!. OWWWWWW YOU ARE HURTING MY POOR PUSSY YOU BASTARD !!!!.

HELL FORMAN YOU ARE BIGGER THAN A DAMM HORSE !!!!! No wonder why your sister was flapping around like a fish.

Now to fuck your cunt like every guy in Point Place has. 

NO ERIC STOP IT YOU CAN'T KEEP FUCK ME, OWWWWWWWWWWWW LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU ARE HURTING ME !!!!. STOP HIM HYDE BEFORE HE RIPS MY HAIR OUT !!!!. 

FUCK LAURIE YOU ARE THE BEST FUCKING CUNT I EVER HAD !!!!. NOW I HAVE ANOTHER LOAD THIS TIME FOR YOUR DAMM CUNT UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

Oh thank god it's finally over, my poor pussy will never be the same again. Please get me to my bed right, now. 

I am not done yet Laurie, you have one more hole that needs some attention. Get ready for your shithole to meet my cock. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ERIC GET YOUR DICK OUT OF MY ASSHOLE, YOU BASTARD ARE HURTING ME !!!!. STOP IT THE PAIN IS TOO MUCH OWWWWWWWWWWWW STOP IT !!!!!. YOU ARE KILLING ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD STOP IT OH PLEASE STOP IT !!!!!.

I see you got fucked by sambos you know dad hates them. So if you tell him I have the photos of you fucking them like the whore you are. You scream louder than Jackie and Donna when I fucked there shitholes today.

DAMM FORMAN YOU GOT SOME FUCKING KNADS DOING THOSE TWO !!!!.

Donna says that the Kelso brother's are a couple of fagots. She caught them fucking each other shitholes. Bet my mom will let us know how it went with getting the coke bottles out of them. Donna stuck a bottle In each of there shitholes all the way in.

FUCK I would not of known they were a couple of ass fuckers. Bet your mother will be laughing her head off. 

ERIC STOP RAPEING MY ASSHOLE I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE !!!!. IF YOU STOP THEN I WILL FUCK YOU EVER DAY !!!!.

I will do that anyway since I have the photos to prove what a fucking whore you are. He will see you became a hooker now. So I don't need your permission to fuck you, I will do it anytime I want to. HERE I CUM UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!!

Can I go to my room now Eric ????.

Only after you suck my cock clean Laurie.

Yes Eric right away what ever you say.

Foreman you are one mean and sick mother fucker.

A few weeks later Kitty came home and she heard noises in her kitchen. She looked inside to her daughter sucking on Stevens cock and she nearly died to see Eric fucking his own sister up the ass. Then Eric came in Laurie's ass and he came inside of his own sister cunt too. Laurie was begging Eric to fuck her even faster.

A few weeks later Red heard a noise in the garage and he looked thru the glass door window and he was shocked to see Midge Pincoitti and Pam Burkhart naked in his garage. They were bent over The Vista Cruiser tailgate being sodomized by his son Eric. Eric was sure making those two scream there head off.

After the moths that followed word spread out the Kelso brother's being incest fagots. Donna, Tina, Jackie and Laurie all got pregnant by Eric. All the kids looked like Eric Foreman.

THE END


End file.
